burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GT Concept Burning Route
Perhaps only the two fastest routes should be featured on the article/map. Thoughts? :Yes, I agree. Tiger-Heli, stop making/editing burning route articles and read this: Forum:P12_Community_Challenge_-_May_2009. We talked and taked about what should go on the map and what routes should be in the article, and we decided that each image should only have one, two routes max, and that they only be the fastest. Here is a quote by me from that page: ::"Why do we need to show so many routes? If we just have every route that can possibly be taken, then why are we making the article in the first place? When people come to a wiki, they don't look at a page to see all the possiblities they have. They already know there's bunches of ways to go. They look at the page to find out how to beat it, probably wanting the fastest, easiest route. They don't want to be like "Well let's see... I could take the fast and easy route, or I can take the long and easy route, or I can take the fast and hard route, or I can take the long and fun route, or I can take this route, or this route, or this route." How helpful is that?"' Typed this prior to Babadingldoo's reply: Your call ... I'm not sure which would be the two fastest routes though. I couldn't figure out how to get through the route and the purple and aqua routes were on YouTube (I need to check my home PC and I can link to the vids. I discovered the Super Jump in one of the races and got good at the SB Expressway from the Ubershall and Hawker BR's and one of the vid's had the shortcut to 1st street and that worked for me. Personally, I like showing all the options b/c some people might be good at jumps and some at drifting and some at other areas. I could see removing the pink route (although I didn't do the are with layers, so I'd have to redraw it, but that's not a big deal - or if someone else wants to do the art, I'm fine with that as well. Just cool I made a page that hasn't been nit-picked to death (yet ...) After reading Baba's comments: I seem to have a different opinion from the rest of the Wiki - Personally, I liked how the 500GT route gave me three ways to complete the route. And posting the "fastest" route is useless to me if I can't land the jumps and always crash before the alloted time, so the easier but slower route might help a lot of people. Not totally my call on how you handle it, though. Tiger-Heli 19:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :You shouldn't be discussing a page, on it's actual page. Your meant to use a Talk Page, like what were doing right now. Otherwise it looks like spam. ::Sorry, I did that originally, but I don't think this page had a talk page then and I didn't know how to add one - I learned a lot todayTiger-Heli 20:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::'Yea, having alternate routes is fine, but putting every route you could take is not. Like having the easiest route and the fastest route would be enough. And for the map, only the fastest should be on it. also, remember to close your spans, you're making other people's text yellow.' :::I can deal with that. I like having the other routes on the map b/c sometimes it's hard to find "Take the shortcut and jump down from the dam", but the map clearly shows it, but that's your call. Which route is fastest, though? The yellow route is the only one I could complete, but the purple and aqua routes might have been faster if I were better at the game? I can re-wicker the text, but I might not be able to fix anything until Monday. Sorry about the spans, initially they didn't go to the next para, so I thought they stopped by themselves at a para break.Tiger-Heli 20:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Added five videos to the page - not sure why they are all flush right. I will be AFK until Monday, but if you all want just one route on the map let me know which one and I'll work to that, or you can edit as you see fit in the mean time. Thanks!!!Tiger-Heli 22:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I updated the page over the weekend offline (and the other missing routes also - decided the railroad/I-88 was likely the best route and did a map with only it, but I also like the edits made over the weekend, so not sure to whether to go with my new version or leave it, or a mixture - thoughts?Tiger-Heli 11:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I think you should remove the colors but keep everything else. ::And change the captions too then, correct? (B/c it wouldn't make much sense for the captions to say "Aqua Route"), I also found a new shortcut to add. Tiger-Heli 21:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly. ::::Just finished the update - let me know what you think - I'll be AFK until Saturday or Monday, though ....Tiger-Heli 22:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::'You know for the main route, instead of jumping onto the highway, there is a opening just past the ramp on the railroad, that lets you drop down to Manners Avenue, then you can take that to Harber Street and to the finish line. I always take this route when going from southwest to east, because if the finish was in another location, like the Waterfront Plaza or the Coastguard HQ, then I could take the shorcut through Downtown (diagonal to 1st, under train tracks, downtown park, construction building).''' ::::::We could add that as yet another alternate route variation if you think it would help. For this route, I thought I-88 was the shortest route. Turning left to go to the train tracks slows you down, so to go to Manners you are better off going with the SuperJump, in my opinion.